Maintaining aseptic integrity is of great importance in many fluid containment and dispensing applications. For example, in the delivery of breast milk or formula to premature infants who are unable to feed regularly, freshness and prevention of contamination are critical. The delivery of enteral fluids is often controlled by regulations and medical standards of practice.
In addition to proper containment and dispensing of biological fluids such as breast milk or formula, it is also desirable to provide for the containment, mixing and delivery of pharmaceutical or nutritional supplements. Various consumer and/or professional applications would benefit from improved systems and methods for fluid containment and delivery.
It is to the provision of improved systems and methods for fluid containment and delivery that the present invention is primarily directed.